The fear that created love
by Grace0331
Summary: Anzu was having weird dreams lately.. Well, not actually dreams.. Flashbacks.. What is going to happen to her if her scariest dream and memory would become true? Who is going to stay by her side? Hostshipping (Ryou Bakura x Anzu Mazaki)
1. Chapter 1

_It was sunset. A little seven years old girl was playing hide-n-seek with her friends. She smiled as she was running towards the woods. She thought that no one would try to find her there. "Yay! This big tree will hide me so well that my friends won't find me!" The girl thought while giggling. She saw her friends that were searching for her. _

_- Anzu! Where are you?- A white-haired boy said while shouting._

_- Big brother.. It's becoming dark.. I'm scared..- A little while haired girl said while squeezing his hand._

_- Calm down Amane.. We will find Anzu and go back home. Joey, Yugi! Did you find her?- The albino boy asked._

_- No.. No sign in here.. .- The three colored haired boy named Yugi said._

_- Not here either!- The blonde guy said while his little sister squeezed his hand._

_- Joey.. What if Anzu is in the woods?- The little girl said while trembling_

_- There is a big possibility Serenity..- A brunette boy replied to the little girl._

_- Come on Anzu! We have to go home!- The white-haired boy shouted._

_- Anzu, if you are in the woods, then it's better to get out of there! There may be someone or something that would want to kill you!-A boy that seemed like Yugi, but taller shouted._

_"It's uselees Yami! I'm not going to get out of here till you admit you have lost!" Anzu thought while giggling._

_Then she raised her head towards the sky. It was true what her friends had said. It was dark. But as a little stubborn girl Anzu was, she didn't want to get out of there till her friends admitted defeat._

_Then she directed her attention to a tree that was 14 inches away from her. Anzu gasped. She saw someone behind the tree. The person was very tall, seemed to wear a black a suit, and the thing that scared her most, was the fact that he had no face. Anzu knew who he was. She had heard some rumors at school about this man. He killed people. especially children._

_Anzu closed her eyes tightly and thought: "Just close your eyes and don't say a word! It's just an illusion and if you think that he doesn't exist then he will disappear! Now Anzu.. Open your eyes, walk towards your friends and go home. It's just an illusion! Don't forget that!" Then she opened her cerulean blue eyes, hoping what she thought would be true. _

_In fact, that tall man wasn't behind the same tree. He wasn't behind any tree in fact. He was 5 feet away from her. Anzu's eyes widened in terror as she saw his tentacles. And his face!_

_ No.._

_ She couldn't say face. He had none! Anzu started trembling and tried not to scream. But she failed. She screamed as loudly as she could and started running towards her friends destination._

_The albino heard the scream and started running towards where Anzu was._

_- Anzu! I'm coming!_

_- Ryou!- His little sister said while crying._

_Anzu couldn't stop running. When she saw Ryou she let out a scream of joy. Then Anzu hugged him tightly and started panting._

_- Anzu! What is it? Where were you? Tell me!- Ryou said with a voice filled with anger and worry._

_Anzu couldn't say anything. She started crying and pointed her finger where her other friends were. Ryou then took her hand and drew her out of the woods. Amane and Serenity hugged their friend while Joey, Yugi, Yami and Tristan gave Ryou a confused and worried look._

_- She seems like she saw something that scared her very much.. But she didn't tell me what yet..- Ryou said lowering his head._

_But the squeeze that Anzu gave to his hand, made him look towards her. She than looked back at the woods and saw him! That blank face that had no emotions at all! Anzu then hugged Ryou tightly She let some tears fall from her eyes and closed them._

_- Anzu what is it? What is the thing that is scaring you so much?- Ryou said hugging back and looking towards the woods._

_ But he saw nothing there. That made him worry. He then putted his hands on her shoulders and shook her softly._

_- Anzu.. Please tell me! What is it?- Ryou said with a worried face._

_Anzu raised her head so her cerulean blue eyes would meet his emerald-green ones. Everyone was watching them, but Anzu didn't seem to notice. She then directed her look to the woods so she could see that man again, but he wasn't there anymore. Anzu then looked towards Ryou and after hugging him again she said with a low voice:_

_- Slenderman..._

The alarm bell rang that made Anzu to open her eyes and let out a gasp. Then she looked around to see where she was. It was her bedroom.

"A dream.. Again.. THAT dream..." She got up from her bed and walked towards her bathroom. She washed her eyes and thought. "That dream.. It's been hunting me for some time..." She let out a sigh and then went to her bedroom to change. It was Saturday morning and she had to go to school. In fact.. That wasn't a dream at all. It had happened 10 years before. That's what made this dream more scary to her. That day she became closer to Ryou too. He had become very protective towards her. Like he was with her sister..

Amane..

Anzu let a tear roll from her beautiful eye when she thought of Amane. She had disappeared in a mysterious way and the next day her clothes were found in the woods.. Ripped off and covered with blood. Since then Ryou had become more cold with everyone.. He was close only to Anzu.

"I have to eat something fast and then go to school.." Anzu thought and after she wore her school uniform she ate a toast quickly and started to run towards her school like everyday. When she arrived to her class, she was greeted by Joey, Tristan, Yugi she sat down in her desk and said:

- Hey Ryou!

- Uhm?- Ryou said and gave his attention to Anzu.- Oh.. Hey Anzu..

- Uhm..

Anzu's cheerful expression became a little sad, but that changed quickly when an idea lit up her mind. She said:

- What if we all go to my house today?- She said to Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Ryou.

- That's an awesome idea Anzu! Since tomorrow it's Sunday we can stay how much we want! Can I take Serenity with me too?- Joey asked.

- Yea! I'm going to invite Mai too! Oh.. And Yugi.. Where is Yami?- Anzu asked.

- He was very sleepy and you know how he gets when you wake him, so I let him sleep. Is he invited too?- Yugi asked.

- Yep! We're going to have fun! Uhmm.. Ryou.. You're coming too.. Right?

- .. Yes.. I'll be there too.- He said while smiling.

- Then it's settled! Today at we're going to my house!- Anzu said, smiling.

* * *

**This is my second fic I'm putting here on FanFiction! And it's a Hostshipping story! Ryou Bakura x Anzu Mazaki! And it's a love story filled with a little horror. Amane Bakura it's not an OC. She belongs to Kazauki Takahashi like Yugioh does! I don't own even Slenderman... I wouldn't like to own him anyway.. I just own the story.**

**Please Review! I would like to know what you think! I hope I'll post the next chapter soon! Bye for the moment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back with the second chapter of "The fear that created love"! I know it's been one month that I haven't updated and I'm damn sorry. But you know.. School.. Anyway here ya go! Hope ya like it!**

**I do not own anything expect the story and the OCs.**

* * *

The bell that indicated the end of school for that week rang and all the students started to run out of their classes.

Walking, Anzu and Yugi were chatting about a rumor for the teachers. They heard that their P.E teacher, Karita had been dating ms. Chono for about one week and then she dumped him in a very embarrassing way. Of course that Anzu didn't know all the details so she couldn't tell them to Yugi. They just kept laughing at mr. Karita's priceless expression. Oh how much they laughed that day. Still laughing, Anzu then noticed that she wasn't paying too much attention to Ryou, who was left behind. He seemed like he was lost in his thoughts and that worried Anzu very much. Sure, he wasn't the same since... Amane's death, but he was never like that.

- Hey Ryou!- said Anzu, driving Ryou out of his thoughts.- Why don't you chat with us too?

- Um.. Sure..- He said, giving Anzu a smile.

Anzu's cheeks started to grow a little hot as she felt her peachy-skin turn a dark shade of pink. Why the heck was she blushing?! And just because he smiled?! "What the heck is going on with me?! Ryou.. It's not that I like him is it? No.. It can't be.. Then why I feel so safe when he's around me..? And his smile.. It's so.. So.. Eeek!" She screamed loudly in her mind and slapped herself mentally. "What in the name of penguins![1] I'm not becoming one of his fan-girls am I?" She shook away those thoughts when Yugi poked her shoulder.

- Uh.. Anzu? We are here..- Yugi said pointing to his grandpa's game shop.

- Oh.. Right.. Do we have to wait for you and Yami or are you two coming together later?- asked Anzu.

- Well.. I think it's better if you two to continue your way.. I think that Yami will take a while to come since he is with.. Kaiba..

- How do you know?- Anzu asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

- That,- Yugi said while pointing to Kaiba's limousine.

- Oh.. Right.. Again with "Who is the best in Duel Monsters" idiotsy?- asked Anzu, a bit annoyed.

- Yup.. Kaiba wants to beat Yami with every cost.

Giggling, Anzu waved goodbye at Yugi and continued her way home with Ryou. The walk was a little silent. This time, Ryou was the worried one. Anzu was always the one who tried to bring a conversation up, but this time she was quiet.

- Er.. So Anzu... Why didn't Joey and Tristan come with us?

- Uh? Oh.. Well Tristan wanted to pick Serenity up.. But you know Joey.. He doesn't want Tristan stay too close to Serenity so.. He went with him.

- Oh.. Ok..

- Um.. Ryou.. May I ask you something?

- Sure.. What is it Anzu?- He asked as he locked his emerald big eyes with her cerulean blue ones.

- Well.. You know..- She looked down and continued,- I have noticed that today you've been.. Distant.. And lost in your thoughts.. May I know what's bugging you so much?

Looking down, Ryou thought: "I can't tell her.. Not now.. It's not the time.. I would just worry her.."

- Well you know, all the exams that we'll have next week are making me worry. I mean.. I have to pass.

Anzu just nodded. She knew that Ryou was hiding something but decided not to make him any questions.. At the moment.

After a some minutes, they finally arrived to Anzu's apartment. Ryou closed his eyes as he entered his old house. Yes. He once lived with Anzu and her mother. That house held oh-so-many-memories for him.

Ryou sat on the couch and waited for Anzu to arrive.. 10 minutes passed and she didn't show up. Ryou sat up and ran towards Anzu's bedroom. He opened her bedroom door and gasped. Anzu was lying on the floor and seemed a little... Pale. He ran to her and then shook her. Anzu opened her eyes to see him with a big concern showing in his eyes.

- Anzu? Anzu are you all right? Say something!

- I.. Ryou? W.. What happend?- asked anzu while rubbing the back of her head.

- You came here to your room and since you were taking a while I worried and came here and.. You were lying on the ground..

- Oh.. Uh.. Ryou.. I have to go to the toilet.. I feel kind of.. Dizzy..-said Anzu.

Ryou helped Anzu to get up and accompanied her to the toilet. Obviously, he waited outside since he knew that girls wanted their.. Er.. Privacy.

Ryou leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Memories started to hunt him like everyday.

|Flashback|

_Ryou hugged his mother tightly. He was going to go to Japan. His mother gave him a sweet smile. She wiped away some tears from his emerald green eyes and said:_

_- Please Ryou... Don't cry.. You know how it hurts me to see you cry.._

_- But mom! I will never see you again! How can I not cry?_

_- Oh sweetie.. C'mon.. You are going to be with Amane.. Aren't you happy about that?_

_- Well.. Yes.. But I don't know anyone there..- said Ryou, lowering his head._

_Chiyemi Bakura patted his little head._

_- I assure you Ryou.. You are going to have fun. You know Mrs. Sachiyo Mazaki right?_

_- Mrs. Sachiyo? Of course! She is the best! She plays with me and Amane a lot!_

_- Well guess what? You are going to stay at her house!_

_Ryou gave her mom a confused look._

_- But mom! She lives here in England, right? She can't travel from Japan to England everyday just to work, right?_

_- Oh silly boy! You are going to stay with her husband! Daichi Mazaki and you know what?_

_Ryou gave her an innocent curious look. Chiyemi giggled and kissed his cheek._

_- He lives with his little girl, Anzu. I bet you are going to like her!_

_Ryou's pale cheeks turned a dark red and he said in a loud voice:_

_- MOM! What are you saying! How can I like a girl! Never! I don't even know her!_

_Chiyemi laughed and patted his head again._

_- Oh Ryou. But you do love someone don't you?_

_Ryou was about to object but then stopped. He smiled and said:_

_- I do love someone! You and Amane!- said Ryou and hugged her mom again._

_After that day Ryou and Amane flew to Japan. They were shy at first but then more open. Ryou and Amane became friends immediately with Anzu. The next day they went to the Kinder Garden. They met a lot of new friends there! Amane was very happy and didn't miss her old house in England but Ryou did. He thought about his mom everyday. Daichi Mazaki was rarely seen in his house. Of course that was because Daichi Mazaki was the CEO of the Mazaki Corporation. It was the second greatest company of Japan after Kaiba Corp of course. That ment that Ryou, Amane, Anzu and Daichi Mazaki lived in a big mansion._

_Less than one year passed and in the Mazaki residence the phone rang, holding a sad voice on the other side of the line. One of the maids answered and told Ryou that the ring was for him._

_- Hello?_

_- Hm.. Hello Ryou.. It's.. It's me... Sachiyo Mazaki.._

_- Oh! It's you Mrs. Sachiyo! Why do you want to talk with me?- asked Ryou after hearing the melodious voice of Sachiyo._

_- I.. I wanted to tell you something.. Your mom.. Chiyemi.. She...-sob- She's.._

_- Mrs. S-sachiyo.. She's.. Ok.. Right? Will she come this summer to stay with us?_

_- Oh Ryou.. She's not with us anymore.._

_Ryou froze. He dropped the phone and tears made their way down his cheeks. _

_No..._

_That wasn't true..._

_That couldn't be true!_

_- Ryou? Ryou are you still there?- Sachiyo's voice could be heard._

_That was one of the saddest day of Ryou's life. He had lost one of the dearest people to him. But he never knew how that happened and he didn't want to. It was too painful for him to know. He had heard the maids say that Chiyemi, in fact was killed. But he refused to know anything else._

_The next year was painful for Anzu. The Mazaki Corp went bankrupt so Daichi had to give up. Fortunately for the Mazaki family, Daichi's younger brother, Daisuki took over before the company shoot down. Daichi started to drink and he had to sell the mansion to buy an apartment. Sachiyo came immediately to Japan but the next day Daichi was found dead in the woods. He was covered in his blood, one of his arms was ripped and the part of the face was the most terrible of all. His nose was cut, some of his teeth were missing and his eyes.. Well.. Let's say they weren't in their place anymore. _

_Then came the saddest moment in Ryou's life. Little Amane's death. _

_His sister..._

_His only family.._

_Now he was alone.._

_Until Anzu started to stand beside him. She felt truly bad for what happened to him, but she couldn't do anything. She would just be as friendly as ever when others would bully or ignore him. But not Anzu. She was always that kind girl that would do anything to cheer him up. _

_Then after that day in the woods and Anzu's frightened face he swore that he would always protect her. No matter what._

|End Flashback|

Ryou's eyes snapped open as the bathroom door was opening slowly. From there came a pale Anzu, but better than before.

- Are you okay Anzu?

- Uh.. Yeah.. Better.. Well, I should go call Mai, now. If you excuse me..- saying so, Anzu went to the telephone, took the receiver to her ear and dialed Mai's home number. Suddenly, a girls voice answered on the other line.

- |Hello. This is the Valentine's mantion. What can I do for you?|

-'Oh.. It's one of Mai's maids..' Well.. I'm Anzu Mazaki.. Could I speak with Mai Valentine?

- |Of course. Hold on.|

Several minutes passed and Anzu started travelling with her train of thoughts again. 'What is going on with me? -sigh- I pass out, throw up, cough blood and have nightmares with that Slender guy.. What the heck ig going on with me?' Her thoughts were interrupted as a very familiar voice called:

- |Anzu hun! What's up girl?|

- Hey Mai! Would you like to come over at my house today?

- |For what case?|

- Nothing. Just for fun. I invited Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Serenity and Jo-

- |I'll come there right away!|- was the last thing Mai said before hanging up.

'Wow.. I was just about to say Joey.. Man those two obviously like each other. Why don't they just date?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange feeling that took over her. She felt like someone was watching her. A shiver went down her spine as she slowly turned around.

Nothing.

There was nothing to worry about. Anzu shook that feeling and went to the living room. Ryou was sitting on the couch. He had his eyes closed, certainly thinking about something. Anzu was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

- Coming!- Anzu said while opening the door revealing the two tri-colored hair boys, Yami and Yugi.

- Hey guys!- she said while hugging them tightly. The boys blushed a light shade of pink as Yugi said:

- Um.. Anzu.. Please.. Stop hugging me..

Anzu blushed as she realized that the twins heads were at.. Er.. A specific place.. She stopped hugging them and laughed in embarrassment. There was a brief awkward silence till Ryou broke it, coughing to get the tri-colored haired teens attention.

- Hello Ryou,- Yami greeted.

- Hi Yami,- Ryou greeted back.

Then the doorbell rang again and when Anzu opened the door, Mai entered looking around after giving Anzu one big bear hug.

- Isn't Joseph here yet?

- Nope!

Mai pouted like a child and just then the doorbell rang... Again. Anzu let a heavy sigh, already knowing who was behind the door.

- Welcome Serenity, Tristan and Joey!- She said with a hint of annoyance at her voice.

- Hi Anzu!- Serenity said, hugging her friend.

Hugging Serenity back, she didn't fail to notice that both the teens behind her had one black eye.

- What did you fight for this time guys?

- Tristan was standin' wayyyy too close to my sister! He has no right to!

- Joey you can not command my life for ever! I'm grown up!

- See Joey? That's what I told you, but you didn't listen!- Tristan said in a mocking tone.

The gang laughed as they tried to stop Joey from punching him.

'Well it looks like everything started in a good way. I hope that it stays like this..' Anzu thought as she got a feeling that something not so good was going to happen.

* * *

**[1] YGOTAS reference.I thought that was funny, okay? Oh, I don't own YGOTAS.**

**Well? How was this chapter? Good or bad? I know some things weren't detailed enough but I have no time really! And I'm sorry! There may be some grammatical errors as well. I'm sorry for that but English is not my first language.. Well.. Let's hope that I'll post the next chapter soon, but remember that I'll never forget about this story! **

**R&R**


End file.
